Parappa the rapper 3:The return of music
by Regularbob23
Summary: It has been ten years sense Parappa's gang has had an adventure, and now they're back to learn new music other than hip-hop,bring back the funk, and take down the evil that has stolen the fun from the world of music.
1. Chapter 1

Parappa the rapper 3:

The death of music?

Chapter one:10 long Years later

For Parappa, Sunny and all of their friends, it was just another gloomy day. Their cloths were gray, the house of Parappa was gray, their own skin was black and white. The once great band of Parappa town, Milk-can, was gone, their own instruments were rusted up and covered in cobwebs and dust after so many years of not being touched. The gang was sitting in the living room of Parappa's house, flipping through the channels on the TV, and all they saw was boring news stations, boring documentaries, nothing was on that day. Nothing was ever on.

It had been over ten years sense they heard good music, or even created great music. Now with the inventions of Autotune, and music being destroyed by lip synching, everything has went from awesome, happy and fun, to dark, depressing and boring. Even the most popular hang out in Parappa town, Club Fun, was closed down due to low business, as if it never existed.

It wasn't long till Parappa flipped to a channel showing the new pop stars of this generation, and all of their screaming fans. He immediately turned the TV off.

"Thank you." Lammy said sitting on the couch with her legs on the head rest and her head touching the floor.

"Uh-huh." Parappa said just starring into space.

"Those anyone need a drink?" Katy said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Coke please." PJ told her. He was always awake during the day. Ever sense Club Fun closed down, he couldn't find any hang out that would hire a DJ, because there were no clubs opened up.

"I can't believe this counts as entertainment now." Sunny said looking at the blank screen of the TV. "Music used to be great, video games were awesome, and movies were almost all of the time amazing, but now, we have first person shooters, All of these new pop singers that only twenty five percent of the human population actually like, and not a whole lot, but some of these new movies stink."

"(We get it Sunny.)" Ma-son squeaked rolling her eyes. "(The media is really lame now.)"

"And we could do something about it, but of course, fan girls and fan boys would get on our case." Lammy said looking at Ma-son. "Well, I'm heading back for my apartment." She got up and headed for the door.

two hours of walking later,Lammy was a half an hour away from her apartment as she looked around the city, watching everyone walking past her, they were all the same, colorless. She walked past the hair saloon to see hairdresser octopus was closing it down. She walked up to him to see why.

"Hey octopus, why are you closing down the salon?" She asked him as he turned around not suspecting it.

"Oh, hello, Lammy right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask again, why are you closing the shop down?"

"Right. Sense everyone has become depressed, no one has come to get a hair cut. Just looking at it, no one needs it. Heck, no fires have been started, no crimes have been commited, no emergincies were called about, in a way, it's kinda like paradise here, but everyone is probably going to loose their jobs because of Prince Fleaswallow is going out of buisness." He said looking around.

Lammy pulled out ten dollers. "How about one more haircut?" She asked.

"Sure. Come on in." He unlocked the front door and took lammy in and sat her down on one of the seats.

"You know Lammy, I think you might look good with longer hair." He told her.

"Really?" She said giving him a look.

"Yeah, let's see what we can do with that idea." He pulled out a can labeled, 'red hair in a can' and starts sprying it on the end of her hair, making it become longer and longer. He pulls out a hairbrush, and begans combing the ends of her hair to be staright up. He hands her a mirror and adjusted it to face the mirror he has in his hands to show her what the back of her head looks like.

"Nice." She said moving the mirror around.

"I aim to satisfy." He said crossing his arms.

"It's still a shame this place is closing down. What will you do now?" She asked putting the mirror down.

"I'm just going to go back home and find a new job. You take care now."

"Thank you."

Lammy left the hair salon and continued back to her apartment. Once she arrived she entered her work area to look at two desks that were in the room. One for work, and one for free time. After the bands break up, she tooked a job as an architect. She sat down at the work table and looked out the window to see the tall buildings over towering her home, Thus giving her insperation to draw buildings in her own style, make them seem more futuristic looking. As she looked out she could see a a small star in a space in between two buildings.

"Hello again little guy." She said acting like she was talking to the star. "You know, I wish milkcan could get back together, and things could go back to normal around this planet. Seems like a stupid wish right? But it's true, everything isn't the same. I don't even like this job, but it pays so what can I do? Everyone is depressed, heck, even though Parappa and Sunny like each other, they barely go on dates anymore. I'm kinda worried about that too, what if they end their relationship because of this? Just because everything is depressing and Milkcan is over doesn't mean they have to break up. I really hope it doesn't come to that."

She looked up to see that the star was gone. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomarrow night." She said with a small smile on her face. After that, she went back to work.

End of ch.1

(Authors note) I know this chapter was boring, but that's the point, it's supposed to literally be boring and depressing. I came to this conclusion because what if there's a certain video game series that hasn't been updated with a new game for years, would it effect the characters themselves, other than them being almost completley forgotton or never even heard of? So I made this story based on that idea. More chapters will be coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The wishing star

Time:3:00 AM

It was a chilly night, and all of the residents of Parappa city were asleep. All is quiet. When Suddenly a small boom was heard by Parappa. He woke up startled by the sound, and saw a bright light coming from his window. He rushed downstairs, out the back door, onto the patio to see what crashed in his backyard. To avoid getting blinded, he put on a pair of sunglasses. He stepped closer and closer seeing that the brightness was slowly dimming out. Once it was dim enough, he saw it was a star.

"Where the heck did this thing come from?" He said pulling out his cell phone and shot Katy a message.

Meanwhile at Katy's house she was sound asleep when her phone started playing the song she set to her message alert. She became very irritated by it, but she decide to answer read it anyway.

"Hey Katy, get PJ and the others hear quick! There's something I got to show you guys." She read out loud. She looks at the clock and started rubbing her forehead, groaning. "Oh Parappa, this had better be good, or I'm going to throw you into your pool." She said grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Katy and the others arrived in the old Milk-can bands van. to see the light coming from behind Parappa's house.

"Huh, it looks like it is important." Lammy said jumping out of the passenger seat. The gang arrived behind the house.

"Guys, check it out! This star crashed here, it even slide from the patio almost hitting the fence! It almost hit my house!" He explained.

"Wait a minute." Lammy said. She began examining where the star started to crash, used her fingers to point from where it crashed, towards the sky to see where it began falling. She looked to her left to see the two tall buildings she see's when she's working.

"Oh my god! I see this star every night! I made a wish to this star at exactly, eleven maybe? I don't know, but I do remember making the wish. The question is, why did it crash?" she asked scratching her head. Suddenly, the star began floating, as it began to take on the form of someone very familiar, during so, it became very bright. After a few seconds, the gang looked to see the old Karate sensei. Chop Chop Master Onion.

"Hello my young students." He said floating in the air with his legs crossed.

"Master onion?" sunny asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"That is right, Ms. Funny."

"But you died five years ago! From a heart attack!" Katy said looking at the glowing onion man. "It was all over the news!"

"You read right. You could say I am now a free spirit, soring in the sky. I am here to talk to Lammy." He said turning towards her. "You see Lammy, I can't make the wish come true. But I can tell you how to make your wish into a reality. Please, sit down." She did what he told her to do and sat down in front of him.

"You see Lammy, These new popstars, they're not in it for the fame. They're in it for world domination, they are planing to destroy all music untill there is no music left to destory. There is a way to stop them. There are several areas on this planet who are rebeling against them, and they are waiting for you and your friends. They will teach you the several other types of music: Country, techno, jazz, peace, classic rock, blues, capoeira, soul, funk and the samba. Once you've learned these types, you'll be able to take down these forces of evil." He explained.

"But how will we know when we meet them?" Lammy asked.

"They'll usually be out of the ordanary, they'll be in color, unlike the rest of their partners. You might need to bring your instruments with you milk-can. These types of music you'll learn will bring power back to your instruments, even make them sound better. Here's a map. Good luck." He vanished and a map appeared on the ground. Katy picked up the map to see it's a map of the intire world with X marks on it, which point out the locations of the teachers.

"Well, it looks like we're going on a road trip!" She said. The gang headed for the van, headed for Lammy's apartment to grab the instruments, got back in the van, and drove out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

time: 5:00 A.M.

The group was 100 miles away until they arrived to their destination. They pulled over for the night and decided to sleep for the night. Katy pushed a button and the van started extended, giving everyone would have enough room to sleep.

The fallowing day, Lammy and Parappa where the first to wake up to a strange site. They were kissing. Both of their eyes were shrunken, as they quietly got up and left the bus.

"What was that?" Lammy asked shaking him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"No, you kissed me!" Parappa told her.

"Listen dog-boy, you have my lipstick on your face." She said pulling out a hankerchief and started rubbing Parappa's face. Parappa began swatting it away.

"Okay, okay, okay! look, we need to know how this happened."

"It's simple really, it's dream swapping. yo see, it was obvious you were dreaming of kissing Sunny, and I was dreaming I was kissing a cute guy, so when we kissed the people in our dream, we ended up kissing each other in real life." Lammy explained.

"O...kay? Let's go get some breakfast." Parappa suggested. The two walked into the resturant across the street, and sat down at a table. Just then, a waiter came up.

"What would you two like?" He asked.

"I'll have some french toast." Parappa said.

"Just some coffee for me please." Lammy said. The waiter walked off leaving the two alone. After they were done, they were getting ready to leave, they bumped into old friends.

"Hey, it's Paula and Matt!" Parappa said.

"Hey Parappa, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Nothing much, say, we're going on a little road trip, you two want to join?" Parappa asked.

"Sure!" Paula said. By the time they got back to the van, everyone else was ready to go. But then, two cell phones went off. Parappa and Sunny's phone, and they answered at the same time.

"Hi dad." Parappa said.

"Where are you?" Papa Parappa asked.

"With my friends." Sunny said.

"Look, I want you to come back now." Sargent told her.

"Not now dad! We're kinda doing something at the moment." Parappa said.

"I don't care! Just get back here!" Papa said.

"No, not until we're done!" Sunny said.

"Either come back, or I'll find you myself!" Sargent said.

"Alright, go ahead and try!" Parappa said hanging up.

"We'll be back dad, don't worry." Sunny said hanging up. Parappa looked at Katy.

"Floor it!" He said as Katy did that, she slammed her foot on the pedal as the bus began going faster on the empty road, that way they wouldn't get worried about crashing. With the whole group back together, they head of for their first destination, Atlantis, Georgia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Parappa and the others reached Atlantia. While on they were several miles away, Lammy pulled out her guitar and tried to strum it, and yet no sound had came out, because of it, she let out a sad sigh and placed it back. Once they reached Atlantia, they stopped by a local shopping mall, and went straight for the cloaths store.

Parappa came out with a hoodie, sunglasses, and a fedora. Katy came out with regular jeans, a plain T-shirt, and sandels, Lammy came out with a sunhat, jeans shorts, and a shirt that read 'lost in imagination, please send search party', PJ, came out with slacks, a baseball cap, and a hoodie, Sunny came out with sunglasses, and a red dress, Matt came out with a poker hat, a golf shirt, and loafers, Paula had a plain white shirt, jeans and tennis shoes, and Ma-sun had shoes and glasses. keeping all of their original cloaths in some bags they got from the store.. And with that they began looking for the first teacher with the only clue of finding him was that he was in color. After searching the mall with no such luck, they began searching throughout the city.

After about four hours later they came across a music school, hoping that they'll find who they were looking for. And as luck would have it, they found the person in the music room, the room is gray, as the teacher is the only one who is colorful, A tall, thin, female rabbit wearing a pair of sunglasses and some makeup.

"Well hello kids." She greeted them. "My name is Hailey Watterson. I take it that your Chop chop's students?"

"How'd you know?" Parappa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I knew him sense I was just a kid starting in high school, I was in 7th grade while he was in senior year, he was a great guy, he taught me some of his moves. Then a few years later he was holding a karate tornament in Parappatown and he wanted me to come see his students in the rounds. And that's actually how I know you kids." She explained.

"Makes sense to me." Matt said. The teacher went inside a closet and grabbed a few instruments, like the drums, a flute, a base guitar, a keyboard, a guitar, several bells, and a xcylaphone and they all were each placed at the instruments they were best at.

"I don't know, Our instruments don't work." Lammy said.

"Do not worry Lammy, I'll teach you all step by step of the ways of funk. The first step is to always fallow the beat." Hailey said. After Hearing that, Ma-sun started playing on the drums, making a normal pace beat. "That's good Ma-sun, now we need a little help from the base." Hearing that, Katy started strumming her guitar three times after three seconds each. Hailey walked up behind PJ who was at the xcylaphone, grabbed his hands which had both round hammers in his hands, and started hitting notes. "Just keep doing that PJ, you're all doing good so far!" She continued showing them when to time the instruments to make the best sound.

Parappa didn't realized it, but his foot was slowly tapping, and soon was keeping up with the beat. Pretty soon, everyone was doing the same, but they did notice that color was coming into the room, colors like green, blue, red, purple and all the other colors started forming from the music they were making, soon, the color started spreading all over the school, as students and teachers heard the music and fallowed it they had color restored to them as well.

After the music stopped, the whole room was completly filled with cheering clapping students and teachers as the princaple attempted to get to the group and succeded.

"Thank you! You know, we were planning on closing this class down, but now the students will come back, and we can start this music room back up!" He said.

"No problem." Parappa said looking down at his feet, he saw that his shoes were now completely red with the white stripe. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You have remembered the beat. Now you'll be able to tap to good music, and your close to saving the world of music." Hailey said stepping up to them as Parappa pulled out the map.

"Let's see, where to go next." He noticed that almost all of the locations have turned gray, and the place they were at turned gold, the only place to go next was in the mountins of japan."Well, we love to stay and chat, but we gotta go! Thanks Hailey!" He said as they darted out of the room and back for the van to get their original cloaths back on.

"So where next Parappa?" Paula asked.

"We're going to Japan!" He responded taking off his desquise and putting his orange beanie on.

""But how are we going to get to Japan? From plane, or boat?" Matt asked.

"I think we should take the plane." Sunny answered. "Anyone here afraid of heights?" She looked around to see everyone shaking their heads 'no.'

"Well then, it looks like we're all set." Katy said looking at the radio clock. "If we move now, we should be able to catch a plane before it departs from the nearest station." She started up the van as they left the school parking lot to find the nearest airport.

Two hours later, Papa Parappa and the Sargent have just arrived to Atlantia, they drove around for hours trying to find the gang, but no such luck.

"How hard could it be to find a group of kids?" the Sargent asked.

"Not sure, but they couldn't have gone far." Papa Parappa responded. "Let me call Parappa." he said pulling out his cell phone.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" The Sargent said pulling out a gps system. "I remembered having a chip installed into Sunny when she was born, so that way, if she gets lost, I can go get her and pick her up."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Papa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I barely use it, because I know she's with your son, who probably had something to do with their little road trip fiasco right now!" Sargent said pointing at Papa Parappa.

"My son?" Papa asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah! Besides, he'll do anything for Sunny!"

"Now hold on, how do we know it wasn't one of their friends?"

"You know, you might be right." The sargent. Just then his GPS went off.

"So where are they?" Papa asked.

"You won't believe it." He said showing him the GPS. The two got back for the car, as they headed for the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The plane Parappa and the others were on was ready to land, as everyone got their luggage ready to leave.

"You know, I can't believe they let us bring the van in this plane." Matt said looking out the window.

"It's amazing how far that puss and boots face can get you." Lammy said nudging Katy.

"Oh, shut up! It'll be the only time I'll do it anyway." Katy said crossing her arms.

"(Yeah right, I seen you do it several times to get free meals!)" Ma-sun said.

"What? She got free meals just by doing that face?" Parappa said turning around to look at Katy.

"Look, just shut up, we're ready to land, just get ready to get to the van, and look for anything that can help us find the next teacher we're supposed to look for." Katy said looking over a magazine.

As the plane land, they were getting ready to go get the van when they were stopped by one of the locals.

"Greetings, welcome to Japan. I take it your from America?" The man said.

"Yeah, hey have you seen anything weird going on around here?" Parappa asked.

"Well, around this time, a bright light will appear and shine on the mountains, but nobody knows what's going on." The man said as at the same time, the light he was talking about appeared.

"Well, thank you for telling us this sir." Lammy said as Katy went to go pull the van out.

"If you want to learn more about our culture, just check out the shops." The man said as they droved off.

Meanwhile at some deep dark underground base, where we find two of the new pop stars, Dustin Beaver, and Tribeca Mack.

"Oh no, they already got one of the music types down!" Tribeca said. "What'll we do?"

"Get ahold of yourself woman!" Dustin said shaking her."Look, we can't let our bosses find out they're out finding those types! We can't let them get them all!"

"Hey, they only have one type, once they got almost all of them, then we can worry." Tribeca said getting lose. But then a large set of doors opened, and two figures appeared.

"Worry about what?" said the first figure in a male voice. The two pop stars gulped, as we head back to Japan, to see our heroes have finally arrived to their destination, a big unbloomed flower field at the top of several mountains where the light had lead them. And in in the middle of the field is a middle aged rabbit, meditating. They walked towards him as the unbloomed flowers waved in the wind. He heard the group walking towards them and looked up.

"Ah, hello students of Master Onion." He said with a small smile. "My name is Chiba Yoshitoki.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yoshitoki." Matt said.

"Your here to learn the type of music I have in store. Very well." Chiba said standing up. "The type of music you shall learn is peace. You see all these flowers here?"

"Yes, but what do they have to do with this?" Sunny asked.

"Watch." Chiba said picking up one of the unbloomed flowers and blowed on it, a pedal then came from the flower, he then sat down and closed his eyes, as the pedal started moving from flower to flower, making different instrument notes depending on the color of flower it flew by. Going from piano keys, to the beat of the drums, to the strum of a guitar.

"You see kids, concentration is keeping the flow of the flowers move. If I keep my concentration up, I can control the wind, and let it move the pedals." He said as he stopped concentrating. "Alright, Parappa you give it a try."

Parappa sat down and closed his eyes and started concentrating as he took control of the pedal. The pedal started going through guitar strums, trumpet notes, flute notes, and the beat of a drum. He soon opened his eyse and jumped up.

"Wow! That was awesome! Best music I've heard in years!" He said cheerfully jumping aound all happy.

"Let me try it." Katy said sitting down. one by one, everyone started concentraiting and all heard music as they felt like they had just listen to the sound of harps playing at the pearly gates of heaven. when suddenly more color started goming back to them, to their ears to be exact.

"Great job Children. Now you can listen closely to good or bad music, it'll really help you in finding your next teacher." Chiba told them. "Well, you better be on your way. While you are getting closer to completing your goal, there might be some obsticals on you."

"Thanks Mr. Yoshitoki." Lammy said opening the map. She looked around to see the next colored star was in austrailia."Alright guys, next stop is the wild outback!"

"Better hurry. The next plane takes off in two hours!" Chiba told them. They took his word and ran off. They managed to get on the plane with one minute to spare, as they studied The land of Australia so they wouldn't get lost.

Back at the secret hideout of the villains.

"And that's what is happening so far!" Dustin Beaver said.

"So, Parappa is going back on saving his pathetic town eh?" the male voice said.

"And Lammy and her band is joining them?" a female voice said. The two chairs turned around to face the two popstars to reveal Rammy and Gaster.

"Well, we'll have a little suprise waiting for them soon!" Gaster said as the two laughed maniacly.

Authors note: Phew, it took awhile and alot of writers block to get around but I finally got the chapter done! For those who know parappa but don't know who Gaster is, he came from the anime. the same as Matt and Paula. Well, hopefully if I can get past more writers block I might get the next chapter done say in a few weeks.


	6. the final stretch

Chapter six

The flight to Australia was canceled due to a bad storm, so they had to stay at a hotel for the night. As a result they had to share rooms. PJ shared a room with Ma-Sun, Paula with Matt, Katy with Sunny, and Lammy with Parappa.

Parappa was already fast asleep, so Lammy had to use wireless headphones to watch TV. But she was more focused on Parappa sleeping more than the TV.

'_He does look cute._" She thought to herself as she petted his head. "_No Lammy, don't do it, he loves Sunny, not you."_

"Mama..." Parappa suddenly cooed as he snuggled against Lammy's side. She smiled at this and continued to pet his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a airship thirty thousand feet above Parappa town.<p>

"So what's the plan again?" Gaster asked while looking at a detinator.

"I told you before, the singer from the last band I played in gave me something with great power, it can make anything happen." Rammy pulled out what looked like a glowing white orb. "Watch. I want that chair destroyed." She said pointing at a chair, and suddenly it snapped in half.

"Woah!" Gaster gasped as he jumped out of his chair.

"Impressive right? We use this orb to give us the power to destroy music forever; I'll finally have my revenge at that red headed jerk."

"Wait, I wanted to take over Parappatown!" He sat up in anger

"You don't like the idea? Well then..." She snapped her fingers and Gruber grabbed Gaster.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Gaster said trying to get out of the grip. "We're pals remember?!"

"Sorry dude, nothing personal, she's just paying me more." Gruber said.

"You are so off the christmas list this year, you do realize this right?"

"Yes." Gruber dragged him off and tied him up in one of the rooms as Rammy laughed.

"Lammy better watch her back." She chuckled.

* * *

><p>The next day Parappa and the others checked out of the hotel room, only to find that their van was in the parking lot, which was weird, because they were sure it was in the airport parking lot. That's when they saw Chop Chop sitting on top of it, and they didn't know why, but he was alive.<p>

"You all need to hurry home, whoever is behind all this is planning on destroying music forever!" He said jumping off the van.

"W-Wait a minute, how are you alive?" Lammy asked.

"It was my brother you saw, I told him to look over the DoJo." He groaned as the ghost they saw a few days ago appeared from the van.

"Yeah, sorry about that dudes." he chuckled. "But hey, I did made them ready to go against the bad guys right?" Chop Chop rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did." he sighed. "Anyways, we need to get back to ParappaTown as soon as possible, so get in!" The group did what he said and hopped in the van. "Tell me Katy, do you have any other modifications to this vehicle?"

"yeah. Tell me, would you guys rather take sea, or air?" Katy asked.

"Air." Everyone said at once. Katy nods and starts speeding down the road. Once she got a good speed, she pulled up on a blue lever and the can slowly turned into a plane, and it took off into the air, back to their home town.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back to Parappa town, it looked like it was returning back to its original fun filled state. It was colorful, music was playing, people were telling jokes, riding skateboards and hanging out at Beared Burgers. As soon as they got out, they were surrounded by police cops telling them to freeze. They held their hands in the air and started shaking. Papa Parappa and the Sargent stood in front of them with their arms crossed.<p>

"Are you kids mad or something?!" The Sargent shouted.

"B-But dad..." Sunny spoke up but was interrupted.

"No buts young lady! We are going to have a serious talk when we get home!"

"That goes for you too Parappa." Papa said in a irratated tone. The two were about to grab parappa and sunny when suddenly a giant claw appears from the sky and grabs Parappa and his friends, and pulls them into the sky. Chop Chop jumped out of the way.

"Do not fire any missiles! We want them alive!" Sargent shouted into a walkie-talkie.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed, and during that time, everyone was knocked out. They were finally snapping out of it. They find out they're tied to chairs.<p>

"W-Where are we?" Matt asked, looking around.

"I don't know." PJ replied. "It's kinda dark." Suddenly they hear a guitar riff in the shadows and the lights turn on, almost blinding them instantly. Rammy stood there holding her guitar.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lammy and gang of losers." She smirks.

"Rammy." Lammy frowns.

"Who's that?" Katy asked.

"Rammy is me in every way, only evil."

"That's right, and guess what? I'm the one behind all of this! I turned this world into a giant borefest!" She chuckles, not noticing Gaster was behind Parappa, uniting their ropes. Luckily for him, Grubber didn't make his ropes tight enough.

"But why?" Parappa asked.

"Because she ruined my career! My watch broke, my guitar strings snapped, and I never get any calls on my beeper!"

"That's not my fault, you were late to the gig!" Lammy said, as Gaster cuts the ropes to her rope.

"Shut it! You ruined my carrer, now, I'm going to ruin everyones lifes." she pulls out her orb. "Give me what I desire the most, the destruction of music forever!" She laughs as the orb starts shooting lightning and floating out of her hands as it shows what she wished for. Guitars were being snapped in half, drum kits were exploding, and other instruments were being thrown into garbage cans or into incinerators. The orb turns into a detonator. Rammy gave a short chuckle as she reaches for it.

Lammy growls as she manages to get out of her seat and tackle Rammy against the wall. Rammy pushed her away and smirks.

"I've been waiting for this day." She pulls out her guitar. "We never did get our duel. Let's make this interesting."

"How so?" Lammy grabs her guitar.

"If you win, I'll stop my plan. If I win, I get to kill you."

"Lammy, don't do it." Matt said.

"We've come so far, and I'm not going to stand down." Lammy declared as she did a guitar solo. Rammy had another smug grin on her face as she does a solo after her,

As they fought, Gaster finishes cutting the ropes lose to get Parappa and the others free. Him and Katy slowly snuck to the control room as PJ grabs the orb while Rammy wasn't looking, hiding it behind his back.

As the fight went on, Lammy accidentally tossed the guitar out of her hands. She tried to pick it up, but Rammy stops her.

"Well, it looks like I won." She chuckles. "Now, to finish the job." She reaches for the orb, now realizing it was gone. "W-Where did it go?!" PJ whistled and waves the orb around.

"I want a jelly donut!" He said. The orb gave him what he wanted and it vanished. Rammy's eyes widen and she drops to her knees.

"Darn it! I was so close!" She pounds her fist to the ground as sirens went off. Parappa and the others ran in to the room.

"We got a problem. This blimp only has a self destruct button." Parappa said.

"We only have a thirty seconds to get out." Kat said as the countdown starts. They look at the rack of parachutes and they all grab one and putting it on. Matt opens the door and jumps out with everyone jumping with him. They all opened their parachutes, but parappa couldn't open his.

"The cord's stuck!" He shouted, plummiting faster than the others.

"Parappa! Use your hat!" Lammy shouted. Parappa looked up at them and did what she said. He grabbed both sides of his hat and forced them open. The hat inflated quickly and pulled Parappa back up to the others. When he reached them, the blimp exploded. They could see the color of Parappa town return. Every shade of green, blue, orange, everything seem to came back as they landed.

"W...We did it." Sunny said, watching as the gray sky turned blue again. Rammy tries to sneak off, but Matt and Gaster grab her.

"Let me go!" She demanded as two officers come and grab her. The two chuckle as she was taken away.

"I think I'm done with trying to take over this town. I'm going to open a new hat store!" Gaster said, pulling a fedora out of his pocket and putting it on his head. The general and Papa Parappa ran to them.

"Are you kids alright?" Papa asked.

"Yeah, we're fine dad." Parappa said. Papa and the General looked around town and smiled.

"I haven't seen the town this lively in years." The General chuckles. "How about we go home?"

"Are you kidding?" Katty asked. "Me, Lammy and Ma-san can get our band back in action!"

"I can finally quit that stupid job!" Lammy clapped her hands as the three walked off. But then Lammy stopped and looked back at Parappa and Sunny and sighs. "Sunny, can I speak with you privately?" She asked, seeing Sunny nod. The two walked off and Lammy told Sunny everything. The kiss in the van, and the cuddling in the hotel. Soon they came back, and without warning, Lammy picked Parappa up and kissed his lips. Parappa was shocked but slowly went with it, as his dad and the general just watched in complete confusion.

Soon the broke the kiss and just stared at each other before Parappa looked at Sunny, who was smiling.

"S-Sunny." His cheeks were red.

"I think you two make a cuter couple." She said, approaching her dad. Lammy put parappa down and held his hand.

"Come on parappa, we got to catch up." She said. Parappa smiled and they caught up with the other members of milkcan.

"Well, its just us." Matt said, looking at Paula.

"You want to go see a movie?" Paula asked.

"Sure!" They walked off to see the new Jet Baby movie.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the grand reopening of club fun, the gang showed up for one more act. Milkcan played their instruments, PJ was on the turn tables, and Sunny and Parappa were singing a duet, while Matt and Paula watched from the audience. Gaster and Grubber were handing out beverages to the audience.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Milkcan and Parappa headed out for their country tour. Sunny had started dating Joe Chin. and Matt and Paula had started dating each other. Papa and the Sargent had hanged out with each other more often, going bowling and seeing baseball games. They finally learned not to get into their kids business so much, and only jump in when they felt like they should.<p> 


End file.
